fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Theresa/Archive 1
is there any way of finding her after u wish your loved ones back? where is she if so? Requested Split I suggest a split for two different characters, Theresa (Fable) and Theresa (Fable II). They are similar, but I don't think that there is enough evidence for them to be in the same article. Thoughts? ::The one from fable I had no eyes,and the one from Fable II does so I think they are both diffrent people. :::maybe she doesnt have eyes, and those are crystal eyes. ::::Don't know about them being crystal eyes. :::::They don't look like crystals to me. Can someone provide a large image of her face to verify please? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::They are white, this would mean that her irises were healed over when her eyes healed in the long time there was between the games. Those are her eyes but they are 100% useless. They are not crystals nor are they any other object. They are the eyes that she hid behind the bandage in Fable I. -Dex 15:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did'ent her eyes get cut out?Yes they did,did'ent they.--The king of the guild 15:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild ::::::::They never said. They only showed her eyes bleeding which could mean they are either slashed or gone. Being as powerful as she supposedly is she could have made herself new ones too. -Dex 16:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think they said they where burned....but why would she make new eyes anyway?She can't see still,but she can see other worlds.--The king of the guild 21:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :That makes sense if they got burned. Good thinking. P.S. I got tired of the indents so I restarted. -Dex 23:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Is this women even Theresa?I mean there are things that hint out she is,but at the same time,there are things that make you think it can't be.--something. 13:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild From one of the Lion Head Developers, it was confirmed by the Art Director that it "IS" the Theresa from Oakvale. I added the quote which he made in the article. If you want a glimpse buy the Limited Edition Fable 2 Guide Bundle and look in the Concept art book. --JimityBonks 03:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah I found that out a while ago now.Anyway I now wonder what role she'll play in Fable3 or an DLC.--The king of the guild 21:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Peter did say he is making 3 more Fables and he had a MMO idea in mind also. It better come out before the next xbox -,- --JimityBonks 01:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I think Theresa is gonna be the antagonist in the next Fable, and if you think about it, Lucien was mentally ill right? And the fact that the two characters (Theresa and Lucien) never meet face to face makes me think, as I'm sure you already figured out, that Lucien was working on what Theresa was telling him to do, she was playing a double agent if you want, getting the Hero of Bowerstone to kill Lucien, and getting Lucien to build the spire for her, seeing as after the wish is granted it isn't really destroyed (tell me if i'm wrong). So... getting near the end now, Theresa was using Lucien (Seeing as he was the Mayor of Bowerstone) for the resources to rebuild the Spire, so then she could kill him using the Hero of Bowerstone and claim it as her own. In the process she has also found out who the three heroes are (Hammer, Garth and Reaver) so she's all set to take over albion if she wanted. And thus Fable 3! P.S. I don't think Fable 3 will have a big time difference like the gap between Fable 1 & 2, otherwise that theory is utter crap